Friendship Dimensions
by Masterob
Summary: King Sombra has returned to attack Ponyville, Twilight aligns her friends to stop him but he has other plans for them, a way to separate the elements into different worlds. One-Shot Prolouge to series of crossover stories involving MLP.


**The start of an Epic Adventure, new worlds, new possibilities for these ponies.**

* * *

It was a nice, bright and sunny day in Ponyville, most ponies were out doing various activities, some gardening, some jogging, some foals playing their games, in the case of Twilight Sparkle, she and her dragon assistant were on their way to a Picnic set up by their friends.

Twilight had a Picnic Basket with Hay Sandwiches, which Spike was carrying.

"I can't wait to hang out with my friends, they've been pretty busy lately, we all have, it's nice to sit back and relax with them, and be able to do things with my friends", Twilight said.

"I just want to sit back and relax", Spike said.

"Oh Spike, you really need to get out more, I worry you're gonna let excitement slip away from you"

"Coming from a mare that reads books 24/7"

Twilight looked annoyed, "Nothing wrong with broadening your intellect, that's exciting to me"

"Exactly, what I find boring, you find exciting, so think of it as the other way around when I want to sit back and relax"

"Last time I wanted you to get rest you grew paranoid that I was gonna replace you with an owl"

She got Spike there.

"Yeah well, the thing is..."

"And lets not forget how willing you were to do everything Applejack said that one time you wanted to be her personal assistant"

"Well she saved my life so...ugh why are we discussing this? Let's just get to the Picnic, I'm starting to get hungry, you got any gems in that Basket?" Spike started rummaging but Twilight pulled the basket away with her magic.

"A few, but that's only when we get there"

"Aw come on Twilight, just one" Spike jumped for the basket but Twilight kept the basket high with her levitation, "No Spike".

Spike pouted, "Fine"

Soon they reached the park and saw their friends near a tree and Rainbow Dash arguing with Rarity.

"Come on Rarity, we can't have the picnic until you put the quilt down"

"I don't want to dirty it though, I stayed up late getting it perfect"

"The point is for it to be on the ground, why did you make a picnic quilt if you didn't want it to get dirty?"

"I didn't realize it til a moment ago, but it's so dashing, I can't chance it getting dirty"

"Then why even make the quilt!?"

"I thought we could have something nice to eat on"

Applejack groaned, "Land Sakes! Ah had a feeling this would happen, so here", Applejack put her own quilt on the ground, "There, now we can eat"

"Hold on!" Rarity said and put her quilt over the one on the ground, "Perfect, thank you Applejack"

Applejack groaned, "Yer welcome"

Twilight approached them, "Looks like you're all ready to get this picnic started"

"I know I am", Spike said.

The group sat down and each grabbed a sandwich, Spike was lucky enough to get some gems.

Twilight finished up her sandwich and grabbed another, "It's nice to sit down and have these picnics, just the 6-"

Spike cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry, just the 7 of us"

"Ah do enjoy these moments, little tranquility from all the randomness we go through"

"Who knows, even our Picnics are a bit surprising, remember the one we had when Pinkie's sister Maud came to visit?" Rarity stated.

"Oh yeah, that was Super Duper Fun!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, that whole camouflage game was a blast", Rainbow said sarcastically.

"Wasn't it?" Pinkie said, unaware of Rainbow's sarcasm.

"Anyway, what about the one Picnic we were having when Twilight cast that spell on her doll that made all the ponies want it", Rainbow said.

Twilight groaned, "Way to bring that up Rainbow"

"And the one we had when Twilight found out her brother was getting married", Fluttershy said.

"Oh yeah, I was so angry he didn't tell me beforehand"

"Looks like these picnics are just as random then"

"Speaking of random, WATCH OUT!" Rarity shouted as a familiar Pegasus crashed onto the picnic area.

the girls noticed who crashed.

"Derpy! Look what you did!" Rainbow shouted.

Derpy stood up, "Sorry, I just don't know-"

"What went wrong?" Rainbow finished.

"Yeah, how did you know I would say that?"

"Cause you say that every time you cause a mess, and that's a lot of messes you cause Derpy", Rainbow angrily stated.

"I agree with Rainbow on that, you need to stop causing such a mess of things Derpy", Rarity stated.

"Come on ya'll, Derpy can't help if she causes messes, and breaks things, and ruin certain stuff, and can make things worse than they are...Derpy yer a real mess", Applejack said.

Derpy looked dejected, "I'm sorry everypony, I'll leave now", she simply flew off.

"Derpy wait!" Fluttershy tried to get her attention but too late, "That wasn't nice, she can't help what she does sometimes, and she's really nice underneath all that"

"She's very incompetent though, honestly the only ponies that actually stand to be with her are Golden Harvest and that filly Dinky Do", Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't forget her Doctor friend", Spike said.

"Enough, lets not take shots at her, lets just finish our picnic", Twilight said.

"She got my quilt all dirty though", Rarity complained.

Twilight simply groaned, "Rarity, enough"

The ponies simply resumed eating, however they noticed something strange in the skies.

"Uh, what's happening up there?" Rarity asked.

The skies started filling up with dark clouds.

"I don't know Rarity, but it looks dangerous, I can feel some dark magic" Twilight stated.

"Dark magic? How?" Applejack asked.

"Wait, this magic feels familiar...it's the same type I felt at The Crystal Empire"

"Crystal Empire? You think its...King Sombra?" Spike asked.

"Impossible, he was vanquished by the Crystal Heart, it may be another being"

"Whatever it is, it looks really dangerous, maybe y'all should send a letter to Celestia before-"

At that moment Spike spat out a letter.

"Wow, freaky", Rainbow said.

Twilight read the letter, 'Twilight Sparke, urgent news, the lands have been filled with Dark Magic, gather up everypony you can and get them somewhere safe, I fear that King Sombra may have returned, signed Princess Celestia'

"See! It's King Sombra, he's back, he probably wants revenge against me!" Spike shouted.

"Against you?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey I did save The Crystal Empire from him so he probably wants to try to kill me again"

"Talk later, lets just gather all the ponies in town up, before this magic spreads too much", Twilight said.

"Right then, spread out, where do we take them?" Applejack asked.

"Take them to your barn"

"Why there? Wouldn't your place be easier?"

"If Sombra's here, he's probably gonna come after me, that will endanger the ponies, so take them to your barn then we go to Canterlot and assist Celestia if we can"

Applejack nodded, "Right then, lets go y'all!"

Everypony scrambled out to find the civilian ponies.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia is observing the dark magic through a telescope, "I can't believe Sombra has returned, I thought for sure he was vanquished"

Her sister Luna was by her side, "Looks like even death can't stop King Sombra"

Celestia was even more concerned now.

"I worry for Twilight Sparkle, if Sombra catches her, who knows what could happen?" Celestia said.

"We mustn't let that happen, I can go find her if you wish", Luna said.

"Not yet, she's very capable and I don't want to take any victory from her out of concern, but if things get too bad, we both must step in"

"I am fully ready to do that sister"

Back in Ponyville, all the ponies were being gathered at the barn.

"Everypony here? Who's missing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight did a head-count, "There's a few ponies un-accounted for"

A Pegasus named Thunderlane approached the group, "My brother's missing!"

"Lyra and Bon Bon aren't here either!" the local teacher Cherilee shouted.

"I can't find Derpy!" a small unicorn named Dinky shouted.

"Eh, do we really need to save Derpy?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted.

"Ugh, fine, lets split up, we need to find Rumble, Lyra, Bon Bon and Derpy", Rainbow said.

Applejack approached Twilight, "Ah can't find Apple Bloom!"

Rarity also approached, "Sweetie Belle's missing too"

"I don't see Scootaloo, she's probably with them", Rainbow said.

"Ok, search party! We spread out to find the ponies, me and Fluttershy can make one team, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie make another, Applejack and Rarity make the third"

"What about me?" Spike asked.

"Stay here and watch over everypony", Twilight said as she and her friends ran off.

Rainbow and Pinkie searched through, Rainbow checked all reasonable places like inside homes and garbage bins, Pinkie, being the silly pony she is, searched more comical places like underneath flower pots and in small gopher sized holes.

"Seriously Pinkie?"

"What, I wanna be thorough"

They then heard some whimpering nearby.

"Sounds like a pony's in trouble", Rainbow said.

They followed the source of the sounds and looked in a alley behind some garbage cans and found Thunderlane's brother sobbing slightly.

"Rumble?" Rainbow said.

He looked up and ran to her, "Rainbow Dash it's you, I was so scared, during the panic I got separated from my brother, I can't find him and I can't find Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser"

"Relax kid, I know where they are, I'm gonna take you back to them", Rainbow said.

Rumble wiped his nose, "Thanks Rainbow Dash"

Pinkie approached him, "And now that you're safe, turn that frown upside down, there will be no sad faces in front of Pinkie Pie", she started making funny faces in hopes of getting Rumble to laugh, it worked a bit as he cracked a smile, "Bingo!"

"Come on, we need to leave, oh by the way Rumble, did you happen to see The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Um, I heard Apple Bloom say something about getting their cutie marks in fighting the evil shadow, that's all I remember"

"Ugh, damn crazy kids, lets go"

They went toward the safehouse, meanwhile Rarity and Applejack were searching.

"Apple Bloom! Scootaloo!" Applejack shouted.

"Sweetie Belle! Where are you!?" Rarity shouted.

"Where could they be?"

"I hope we find them soon"

They then saw Derpy flying around in a panic.

"Dinky! Where are you!? Dinky!?"

"Hey Derpy! Down here!"

Derpy flew to them, "Thank Goodness, have you seen Dinky!?"

"Relax, she's back at mah barn"

"Oh good, wait what's she doing there?"

"Hiding from the evil shadows"

"Oooooh, ok lets go!" Derpy said.

Applejack and Rarity rolled their eyes.

"This mare is all kinds of crazy", Applejack said.

With Twilight and Fluttershy they searched high and low.

"No sign of them, I hope the others have had better luck finding them", Twilight said.

"We can only hope", Fluttershy said.

They kept searching and finally found Lyra &amp; Bon Bon.

"There they are!" Fluttershy said.

They approached the two mares.

"Lyra! Bon Bon! Over here!" Twilight said.

As they got closer some shards popped from the ground and the shadowy form on King Sombra hovered over them.

"Oh no! King Sombra!", Twilight shouted.

Lyra and Bon Bon screamed in terror.

"I have found you...Twilight Sparkle", King Sombra said.

"Wh-what are you doing here Sombra? You're supposed to be dead!" Twilight said.

"My death was only temporary, I have my ways of coming back, now you shall pay, and I'll start with finally getting rid of you once and for all, then disposing of your friends"

"That will never happen Sombra!" Twilight said.

"Oh but it will, I have my ways, but first I must test something", Sombra used his magic to levitate Lyra &amp; Bon Bon and warped them away.

"Where did you take them!?" Twilight asked.

"You'll find out, it won't be long now", Sombra then disappeared.

"Oh no, we gotta find the other ponies soon!" Twilight shouted.

They hurried to find the others, In fear of them ending up like Lyra and Bon Bon.

Meanwhile The Cutie Mark Crusaders were wandering around town.

"Come on out shadows! And face the wrath of Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom shouted while getting into a fighting type stance"

"Maybe we should go Apple Bloom, this place is starting to bug me out", Scootaloo said.

"Don't be such a chicken", Apple Bloom said.

"This place looks dangerous, I don't think this is worth getting our Cutie Marks over", Scootaloo said.

"Yeah Apple Bloom, this was your crazy idea, I don't want any part in this much longer", Sweetie Belle said.

"Fine, y'all go, I'm gonna stay and fight!"

"We're not leaving you, right Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie didn't reply straight away.

"...Sweetie Belle?"

"Well why should I stay!? Apple Bloom's brave she could stay! She's stronger too!"

"And I'm the chicken? You're gonna abandon your friend"

"Well maybe if I leave she'll wanna leave too, I'm just really scared alright!?"

"You should be", they heard a voice say.

Sombra materialized in front of the girls, "Such small foals"

The girls trembled before King Sombra.

"Aw come now, where's that sense of courage? I believe it was the little one with the bow who said that she was willing to challenge my magic, for the sake of a...cutie mark was it?"

Apple Bloom put on a false brave face, "Yeah, ah did!"

"The things foals will do for a cutie mark, it's quite...entertaining", Sombra let out a small chuckle afterwards, "Children do the strangest things, I would love to stay and humor you but I have a group of ponies to eliminate, and their pet dragon"

The crusaders gasped.

"What do y'all want with my friend's sisters!?"

Sombra looked interested, "Sisters? So you're related to the Elements of Harmony?"

"Yeah, the element of Honesty is her sister", points to Apple Bloom, "Generosity is hers", points to Sweetie Belle.

"Don't tell him that!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

Sombra smiled, "Looks like I have some bait", he used his magic to grab the girls, "Instead of seeking out the elements, I'll make them come to me"

"Scootaloo! If we die! I'm gonna kill yah!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Meanwhile Twilight is rushing back to Sweet Apple Acres and passed by Raindow Dash and Pinkie in the process.

"Girls, you're ok, any luck with finding missing ponies?" Twilight asked.

"Got one right here", Rainbow pointed to Rumble.

"That's great, Thunderlane will be relieved"

"Where is my brother? Are Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser there too?" Rumble asked.

"They're fine, lets get you too them quickly"

"Did you have any luck?" Rainbow asked.

"Well yes and no, we managed to find Lyra and Bon Bon, but Sombra captured them and took them somewhere, I don't know where", Twilight said.

"Damn, we should hurry back before-"

"Look out!" Derpy had nearby, Applejack &amp; Rarity arriving shortly afterwards.

"Applejack, Rarity, you're here, and you found Derpy", Twilight said.

"Yeah, and it looks like you found Thunderlane's brother", Applejack said.

"Aw the poor dear looks terrified, I can only imagine how Sweetie Belle is feeling", Rarity said.

"According to Rumble, he heard about her getting her 'Defeat Evil Shadows' Cutie Mark, so maybe she's not as scared", Rainbow said.

"Why do those girls care so much about getting their cutie marks? It's nice to have but their obsession is a bit weird...no offence Miss Rarity &amp; Miss Applejack"

"None taken", Applejack said.

Some shadows surrounded the group, causing them to huddle together, Rumble clutching to Rainbow Dash.

"If you are looking for those fillies, I believe I can assist you with that"

They heard the voices of the crusaders.

"Applejack, where are you!?"

Applejack gasped, "Apple Bloom!"

"Rarity! Help! He's creepy!"

"Rarity gasped, "Sweetie Belle! Oh you big monster, how dare you take my sister!"

"Wow this place is dark and mysterious"

Rainbow Dash face-hoofed, "Seriously Scootaloo?"

Sombra spoke again, "Not to worry, the Apple filly is currently trying to gather up the courage to face me, like she said she would"

"Apple Bloom's gonna fight the bad guy? Wow she's really brave!" Rumble said.

The girls looked at him awkwardly.

"Um, Rumble honey, I'm pretty sure he's being sarcastic", Applejack said.

"No he's not! This was all Apple Bloom's idea! She tried to challenge him!" Sweetie shouted.

"Shut yer trap Sweetie Belle!" they heard Apple Bloom shout.

"Hey it's true, if you hadn't been acting like a headstrong lunatic-"

"Who you calling a Lunatic Scootaloo!?"

Sombra groaned, "Will you girls shut up already!?"

"Piss off shadow head!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Why you defiant little..."

"Ah swear if you do ANYTHING to mah sister, yer dead! Again!" Applejack threatened.

"Well then, if you're so confident, come get your sisters yourselves", King Sombra warned.

"Where are you!?" Twilight shouted.

A portal opened, "Come, if you dare"

"Derpy, get Rumble back to Sweet Apple Acres, we have some fillies to rescue", Twilight said.

"Sure thing miss princess!" Derpy said and grabbed Rumble, "I shall take this little girl back to the farm"

Rumble looked annoyed, "I'm a boy"

Derpy chuckled, "No you're not, you're too cute and your muzzle looks like a filly's"

"I'm a boy!" Rumble shouted.

"Do you know a filly named Dinky? She's a nice filly, you two can be best friends, you can do each other's make up, comb manes, you can come over next time I foalsit her"

Rumble looked to the elements, "Take me with you!"

Rainbow looked to Twilight, "Maybe we should take him"

"Look, all she has to do is get him to the farm, Spike will handle things from there", Twilight said.

Rainbow sighed, "Fine, Derpy you better take care of him"

"Hey I watch over Dinky just fine, I can handle another little girl"

Rumble was getting really agitated.

"Lets go girls", Twilight went through the portal with her friends as Derpy flew off with Rumble.

As Derpy flew she then noticed a muffin, "Oooh, muffin!" she went to it.

"Miss Derpy! That muffin isn't important, we need to leave"

Derpy gasped, "Muffins are ALWAYS important!" she went to it with Rumble following, "Come on Miss Derpy!"

Meanwhile a shadow was following them.

On the other side of the portal awaited King Sombra and The Cutie Mark Crusaders in a cave like area, with spikes surrounding.

"Ah girls, good to see you, your sisters missed you", Sombra said, gestering to the filies.

"Let them go, or else", Applejack warned.

"Such lack of respect, I see where your sister gets it from"

"Sombra, your grudge is with me, free the girls" Twilight said.

"Sure, I'll set them free, here, take them if you so wish" Sombra said, levitating the fillies to the main six, but before they can grab the girls, he opened a portal and tossed the girls into said portal.

"NO!" Applejack shouted.

"My little Sweetie!" Rarity shouted.

"You're not the best sisters, I give you an opportunity to rescue them...and you fail"

Applejack glared, "You bastard!"

"Where are they!?" Twilight asked.

"Another dimension, I am not sure what lies beyond there however"

"You have portals to different dimensions!?" Twilight asked.

"New trick, I had just tested it out with those other two mares you could not save"

"Lyra &amp; Bon Bon?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it's an exciting concept, an ultimate form of banishment, to be in a strange land, forced to defend for yourself, far away from your loved ones, I can even watch from here, I look forward to seeing what those fillies go through" Sombra let out a sadistic laugh, "That'll be a lesson to those who defy me!"

Applejack growled, "Yer a sick son of a bitch Sombra!"

Sombra growled, "I have had it with your defiance, I will deal with the lot of you right now!"

Sombra charged up an attack and blasted at the Mane Six, Twilight &amp; Rainbow flew around him to distract him while Applejack ran in and rammed Sombra, it stumbled him but it didn't knock him over, he simply whacked her and knocked her down.

Rainbow Dash then flew in an rammed him as well but he blasted her back, Twilight shot a magic zap at Sombra, which affected him due to her princess powers.

Sombra regained some composure and blasted Twilight back, but Pinkie ran in with her party canon and blasted it in Sombra's face, disorientating him, Rarity ran in and did a martial arts style flying kick to his face.

These attacks maninly annoyed Sombra but the group working together was starting to disorientate him and make him a bit dizzy, he was powerful but he still didn't have full strength.

"I must admit, you girls look like you'll cause more trouble than I thought, you make a formidable team"

"this is the power of friendship Sombra, something you can never hope to overcome", Twilight said, causing Sombra to roll his eyes.

"Spare me your friendship nonsense, the magic of friendship is just some childish saying to teach foals that somehow having friends is a good thing"

"Shows what you know, you should know firsthand how love and friendship can conquer over evil", Twilight said.

"You believe that your friends give you power, very well, I will humor you, if you draw strength from your friends, then I shall remove them from the equation", SOmbra then opened up several portals.

"What are you doing Sombra?!" Twilight asked.

"Making an example of your friends!" Sombra then blasted Fluttershy into a portal.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight shouted.

"You coward! You act all powerful and yet you just blasted the most harmless pony in this room!" APplejack shouted.

"Exactly, if I can do that to her, imagine what I can do to those who truly test my patience!" Sombra then blasted Rarity into a portal.

"No! Rarity!" Applejack shouted.

Twilight then blasted Sombra to prevent him from sending any more ponies, "Where are they going!?"

Sombra got up, "Not sure, I'll have to check, though when I'm done with you Twilight Sparkle, you won't need to worry, you see I have no intentions of letting you leave here alive, I am going to banish your friends, then I'm going to kill you, then I will enslave all the ponies in Equestria, after I deal with those bothersome prinesses, I still can't decide if I want to banish them and enjoy their misery, or simply kill them"

"I won't let you win!" Twilight blasted Sombra again but he dodged this time and took the opportunity to grab levitate her with magic and attempted to throw her into a nearby spike.

Applejack ran in and rammed Sombra.

"I tire of you!" Sombra dropped Twilight and then used his magic to grab Applejack and slammed her into a wall a few times before tossing her into a portal.

"3 down, 3 to go"

Rainbow flew in to attack Sombra and managed to kick him in the face, then she started punching him a few times, "You're not so tough you big shadowy bastard! When I'm done with you-!" Sombra blocked a punch and blasted Rainbow into a portal.

"No! RainboW!" Pinkie shouted.

Sombra eyed Pinkie, "Looks like you're next"

As he approached her he heard some humming, and saw Derpy wander into his cave.

"What do we have here?" Sombra asked with a sly smile.

Rumble was following Derpy, "Miss Derpy! We need to go! It's too-" Rumble then noticed Sombra, "That pony looks scary"

"Derpy! What are you doing here!?" Twilight asked.

"I was following a muffin, I can't find it now"

"Dammit Derpy! I told you to get Rumble to safety!" Twilight shouted.

"But Princess, the muffin-"

"Derpy! Ugh forget it, just hide somewhere, you're so useless", Twilight said.

Derpy looked a bit hurt.

"That was pretty cold princess, but you seem to want this mare out of your sight, so I shall oblige", Sombra then grabbed Derpy with magic and tossed her into another portal.

"Miss Derpy!" Rumble shouted.

Sombra eyed Rumble, "What to do with you?"

Rumble ran over to Twilight and Pinkie Pie, Pinkie grabbed Rumble and held him close, "Don't worry, Twilight will get us out of here, and then-" Pinkie couldn't finish, she was levitate doff the ground with Rumble attempting to pull her down.

"Begone with you", Sombra tossed Pinkie into a portal, then eyed Twilight, "Now to kill you!"

Twilight was stuck, even in a weakened state, taking on Sombra would be tough, especially with a small colt nearby, rather than risk him getting killed or tossed alone into a portal, Twilight did the one headstrong thing in her mind.

"The only way to destroy this, is to fight it from within!" Twilight grabbed Rumble and jumped into the portal Pinkie went into.

"No! You can't escape me! I must destroy you!"

Too late, Twilight and Rumble were long gone.

"No matter, I'll monitor their progress from here, perhaps these places have a power I can exploit, meanwhile maybe I can entertain myself with a few more ponies", Sombra said with an evil chuckle.

Each pony went through their own portal, on their way to different dimensions, as to which Dimensions they were on their way to would be their biggest adventure, hopefully the ponies can adapt to their new environments, and hopefully find a way back, or all is lost.

* * *

**This is the beginning, tune in to see where all the ponies landed, each with their own story.**


End file.
